


Instintos do Coração

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Day Seven, Free day, GinHiji - Freeform, Ginhijiweek2020, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Assuntos do coração não devem ser racionalmente ponderados, e sim, tratados de maneira instintiva.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 5





	Instintos do Coração

**Author's Note:**

> Trazendo o último dia da ginhiji week, yey ~  
> Essa foi uma das fanfics que mais gostei de escrever, talvez por ter um pouco da loucura de Gintama. Usei de leves referências ao episódio 190, que acho particularmente divertido. Espero que gostem, e nos vemos num futuro um pouco distante, pois vou dar um tempo em Ginhiji depois do otp sugar todo o meu arsenal de ideias até então inexistentes.
> 
> Day seven: free!

Chovia quando Gintoki abriu os olhos, sentindo imediatamente um arrepio de frio a percorrer-lhe o corpo. O beco parecia estranhamente maior do que o habitual, mas talvez fosse apenas o efeito da bebida que ainda não deixara totalmente seu sistema. Levantou-se ainda zonzo, cambaleando até chocar-se contra a parede, deixando o corpo deslizar novamente para o chão. O yorozuya era acostumado a ressacas matinais, mas aquilo ia além.

Tentou levantar-se novamente, mas tudo que conseguiu foi emitir um gemido em forma de miado.

Espere.

_Miado?_

Os olhos de Gintoki se arregalaram, e só então deu-se ao trabalho de analisar a situação com cuidado. Primeiramente checou o próprio corpo, o que por si só, deixou bastante claro o que estava acontecendo. No lugar de suas pernas haviam delicadas patinhas, cobertas por uma pelagem macia no tom de seu cabelo; o que era completamente injusto. Como sua forma felina poderia ter os pelos mais sedosos que o seu cabelo?!

Um sensação de temor começou a tomar forma no interior do yorozuya.

Apesar da descrença, tinha ouvido falar de um grupo de mercenários do planeta Nyan-Nyan, os quais tinham desenvolvido um soro para transformar seus alvos em gatos, assim, aqueles que contratavam seus serviços, poderiam mantê-los como animaizinhos de estimação pelo resto de seus dias, o que na visão deles era muito mais maquiavélico do que uma vingança usual.

Gintoki se lembrava de alguns clientes com características felinas no bar, uma inclusive se aproximou dele, o que o platinado achou estranho, já que não era nem de longe popular com mulheres, ainda mais no estado de embriaguês em que se encontrava. Mas o contato não foi longo, já que pouco depois arrumou confusão com um bando de bêbados, e a última coisa da qual se recordava era de vomitar numa viela qualquer — que muito provavelmente era aquela na qual se encontrava.

O yorozuya se sentia extremamente fraco, o que deveria ser atribuído aos efeitos colaterais da transformação. Naquele estado ele não poderia nem mesmo buscar por ajuda — não que alguém fosse realmente entendê-lo —, além do mais, Kagura e Shinpachi ficariam preocupados.

Mais um miado deixou o peito dele numa nova tentativa de esforço, em vão.

— Hã, o que temos aqui?

Uma sombra levantou-se sobre o pequeno corpo felpudo de Gintoki, que contra todas as chances, identificou a figura como Hijikata Toushirou. O vice-comandante demoníaco se agachou, alçando-o pelo couro das costas a fim de analisá-lo melhor. O platinado teria xingado se pudesse, mas em substituição apenas um chiado ameaçador deixou seu peito.

— Tch, mesmo nesse estado você ainda quer lutar, hm?! — observou com um ligeiro sorriso.

Hijikata levantou-se, aninhando a criatura dentro de sua jaqueta, ignorando as garras expostas. Ele estava tão molhado quanto Gintoki, mas era inegável que o calor do corpo alheio era muito melhor que o chão lamacento, o que foi imediatamente compreendido por seus instintos, já que relaxou com um breve ronronar contra o peito de Hijikata.

Apesar de ser uma espécie de segredo, o platinando sabia que Hijikata detinha certa gentileza em relação aos animais. Por mais improvável que fosse, aquela não era a primeira experiência de Gintoki como gato, há muito tempo uma situação parecida tinha acontecido por meio de uma maldição, e o vice-comandante se mostrou compadecido, embora oferecendo algo completamente inútil como maionese.

Gintoki apagou no caminho, só voltando a acordar na quartel do Shinsengumi, no quarto de Hijikata. O cômodo estava aquecido e um calor aconchegante o envolvia, assim como o cheiro característico do moreno. O vice-comandante estava próximo a ele. Um cigarro aceso descansava em seus lábios de modo casual, enquanto cuidava da pata direita do platinado, enfaixando-a com cuidado.

Seu olhar era acolhedor e sereno, e seus toques diligentes, o que diferia completamente da imagem que possuía de Hijikata. Todos os seus encontros até então foram tempestuosos, regados a discussões supérfluas e ofensas. Não existia explicação para isso, já que honestamente, apesar da rivalidade, não havia o que desgostar em relação ao moreno. O que acontecia entre eles era apenas inevitável, e se tornara tão rotineiro que não sabiam como agir de outra maneira — mas também nunca tentaram.

Hijikata acariciou a cabeça de Gintoki quando terminou de enfaixá-lo, e um ronronar longo se propagou, o que trouxe um novo sorriso ao vice-comandante.

— Você parece muito menos ameaçador agora.

Gintoki miou, levando o moreno a aproximar o indicador da boca.

— Shiu, é um segredo que você está aqui. Sua presença afetaria a minha reputação.

Hijikata apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, antes de voltar a acariciar a pelagem de Gintoki distraidamente, enquanto direcionava sua atenção a pilha de relatórios que se encontrava no canto oposto da mesa. A dedicação do vice-comandante ao trabalho durou horas a fio, e estranhamente, naquele meio tempo, nem passou pela mente de Gintoki as possíveis consequências de permanecer como felino. Era um conforto real o que encontrou junto ao vice-comandante, independe de sua forma física, e isso era estranhamente acalentador.

Só muito mais tarde Hijikata se moveu. Deixando o platinado repousando sobre o futon recém estendido, retirou-se por alguns minutos, e ao retornar, emanava uma fragrância de limpeza e trajava o costumeiro quimono de tons escuros, o qual já o viu usando nos dias em que não trabalhava, uma lembrança que estranhamente Gintoki mantinha consigo.

Hijikata foi direto para o futon, deitando-se de maneira relaxada com ambos os braços sob a cabeça.

Gintoki se auto convidou à presença do moreno, saindo da ponta do acolchoado para juntar-se a ele, aninhando-se próximo a seu tronco. Ali ele permaneceu até que o vice-comandante apagasse as luzes e desmaiasse num sono pesado, oportunidade em que o yorozuya avançou novamente. Adentrando o cobertor, colocou-se próximo a cabeça de Hijikata, e talvez fosse mais um ato de seu instinto felino a consolidar-se, mas uma estranha necessidade de demonstrar gratidão abateu-se sobre o platinado.

Entretanto, foi naquele exato momento que começou a notar as mudanças. Hijikata já não lhe parecia tão grande, e a perspectiva que até então possuía do corpo do moreno mudou drasticamente. Num instante Gintoki contemplava seu perfil, agora tinha a visão frontal da face de Hijikata. O yorozuya estava nu, e havia retornado a sua forma original, e a única explicação plausível que conseguia encontrar, era que ter vomitado as tripas depois de tanta bebedeira tinha valido a pena pela primeira vez em anos, já que ao que tudo indicava, graças a isso o soro surtiu efeito apenas temporariamente, salvando-o de viver o resto de seus dias como um gato.

Entretanto, embora seu corpo tivesse retornado ao estado original, o sentimento ainda permanecia: queria demonstrar sua gratidão ao vice-comandante. Diferente do que concluiu, não foram seus instintos, mas algo sincero, de seu coração, e sem pensar demais, uniu suas intenções com um desejo recém descoberto, e deixou que os lábios roçassem os de Hijikata num beijo suave e singelo.

Não houve reação da parte do vice-comandante, o que realmente não era esperado, porém, com um sorriso matreiro, Gintoki murmurou junto a boca de Hijikata:

— Não se engane, Hijikata-kun, na próxima vez vou me assegurar de que esteja bem acordado.

E roubando um dos quimonos de Hijikata, esgueirou-se pelo quartel do Shinsengumi, retornando à sede do yorozuya como se nada tivesse acontecido, pois, mesmo que Gintoki não fosse um gato, depois de tantas enrascadas nas quais se metera, ao que tudo indicava ele possuía sim sete vidas, e usaria cada uma delas para atormentar seu vice-comandante demoníaco preferido.


End file.
